The Taste of Strawberries
by blackerthanbleach
Summary: Rukia teaches a certain orange haired baka what happens when you insult Chappy... only her plan goes a little awry.


**I do not own Bleach or it's characters; that all belongs to Tite Kubo. I just play around with them. ;)**

"Baka!" Rukia yelled, chasing after Ichigo.

Said carrot topped teenager was running around his kitchen, trying to avoid Rukia's punches.

'_How dare he insult Chappy! Chappy is my life! I'm going to pummel him…' _ Rukia thought, her violet eyes narrowed with menace.

She'd been curled up on Ichigo's bed, taking a nap.

Stupid human homework called for very late nights. She just didn't understand why she had to figure out what _x_ equaled. _X _wasn't even a number! Right…?

She was beginning to doubt everything in this world…

Then Ichigo had barged in the room. He hadn't seen Rukia's giant Chappy the rabbit stuffed animal lying at the doorway, and he'd tripped.

The sudden bang had caused him to bleed slightly from his head.

As usual, Rukia had laughed. But when she'd saw how much pain she was in, she felt feelings that were unnecessary. Like guilt.

But as soon as she was about to apologize, Ichigo had let out a long stream of choice words, all concerning Chappy.

And that was unforgivable.

Ichigo stumbled over a chair, suddenly, and fell, cursing, reaching out for something to grasp onto. And it just so happened that Rukia, distracted by Ichigo's fall, tripped over the very same chair, pale, slender arms flailing for a moment and coming to rest, with an audible 'thump', onto the orange haired boy's chest.

'_The stupid orange haired freak sure seems to trip a lot,' _Rukia thought.

Just then, she noticed their position.

Rukia fought the blush that was threatening to rise onto her cheeks, and instead focused on her anger.

She placed her legs on either side of Ichigo, and stabbed a finger into his firm chest. "Never. Insult. Chappy. Again." With every word she spoke, she poked Ichigo harder.

Ichigo glowered up at her. He couldn't understand why insulting her damned Chappy was such a big deal. "It's just a stupid—"

Rukia shoved a hand over his mouth. "Kurosaki. What did I just say?" She asked in a calm voice.

Ichigo drew back, fear filling his being. '_I'm in deep, deep shit." _He thought, wincing.

Rukia fixed him with a calm but deadly glare.

Throwing away his pride, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry Rukia! I swear, I'll never insult Chappy again, okay? I promise, I—"

A sudden absence of the weight on top of him made his shoulders slump in relief.

He opened his eyes slightly and pushed himself up with his elbows, only to find that Rukia was still on top of him, she'd just lifted herself off of him momentarily to get better access with her fist; the one she was about to bruise him with.

And all at once, their lips crashed together, as Ichigo moved upwards accidentally.

Rukia's eyes shot open as she felt Ichigo's warm mouth on hers.

Her heartbeat sped. She should have pulled away. She should have said something; should have slapped him.

And, in fact, _he_ should've pulled away. What was he doing now?

Why were neither of them pulling away?

Why were they just lying there with their lips touching?

All thought and reasoning disappeared flew from Rukia's mind as Ichigo started to move his mouth against hers.

What was he doing?

Rukia froze at his touch; wondering why she didn't pull away. It scared her yet it intrigued her; the way his lips felt on hers.

Her feelings were nothing compared to the shock Ichigo got when Rukia responded.

Not with a slap or a knee in between his legs; no, she kissed him back, wide purple-blue eyes fluttering closed.

Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her closer to his body, making a husky sound from the back of his throat. He didn't imagine Rukia would taste anything like this.

Yes, he admitted, he'd imagined doing this act over and over again… imagined touching the skin underneath her clothes lightly… his mind sort of lost control after that, and all he focused on was how she tasted, and felt so unbearably good.

Rukia's breath seemed to come out of her mouth in little pants that Ichigo found unbearably sexy; and he let her know by nibbling playfully on her bottom lip.

At the gesture, Rukia's arms shot up, of their own accord, and tangled themselves in a mess of bright, orange hair.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and Rukia moaned, almost inaudibly, at the way the stupid Chappy-hating Kurosaki was making her feel.

Ichigo pulled away, his deep, amber colored eyes glowing.

"Rukia…" he started, a light blush on his face; one that matched Rukia's.

Rukia took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She usually never acted like this. She couldn't believe they'd kissed.

Her and Ichigo. Kissing?

But instead of saying anything, Rukia's body decided to have a mind of its own, as she pressed her lips to Ichigo's again.

It's not like he had a problem with it.

In fact, Ichigo was having trouble containing the moan threatening to rise between his lips.

And just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a voice that he never wanted to hear filled the room.

"ICHIGO! MY SON IS GROWING UP, FINALLY! FINALLY!"

The two jumped apart, gasping for breath. Rukia scrambled, still on the floor, backwards, until she crashed into the table.

Isshin Kurosaki came bounding into the room, a grin taking up half of his face.

"D-dad!" Ichigo asked, horror pulsating through his veins.

"THAT'S RIGHT, SON! COME ON, HOW 'BOUT THE OLD SEX TALK, EH?"

Rukia's face was darker than the color of Renji's hair.

Ichigo growled in frustration, jumping up and kicking his father in the jaw.

But the head of the Kurosaki family just got up, after landing on the kitchen floor, flashing a thumb up at Rukia.

"I'LL BE HAVIN' A TALK WITH THIS ONE! Tell me how he is in bed!" He said, turning around, and walking casually out.

Rukia stood up on shaky legs.

She was freaked out of her mind, and embarrassed, to say the least.

But another emotion filled her as well.

She was scared.

Scared because somehow, she was imagining what could've happened if Isshin hadn't walked in…

"I-Ichigo?" She asked, mentally cursing herself for her stutter, and how small her voice had sounded.

But Ichigo wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the space of tile beneath his feet, a look of pure humiliation and anger on his face.

Rukia slowly walked to Ichigo's side and then jumped back slightly.

A strip of bright orange condoms.

They matched perfectly with his hair.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" Ichigo roared, racing out the door before Rukia could say anything else.

She heard a huge crash, and then a bunch of yelling; no doubt Ichigo and his father fighting.

But instead of running to Isshin's aide, or just leaving, like she would've done, like she _should've _done, she touched her slim fingers to her red, moist, tingling lips.

Blushing, although no one could see her, she stuck her tongue out to lick her lips and confirm her suspicions.

Ichigo tasted like strawberries.

**My first EVER story on fanfic! Just a little one-shot… I'm aware that they're both a little OOC. Lol. **


End file.
